puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hephaestus' Forge (Midnight)
|petname1=Piggy McLaren (native) |navy_color=Aqua}} Hephaestus' Forge is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Hephaestus' Forge is also home to Piggy MacLaren, a pig. Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings The Forge's buildings are named as puns on volcanic and geological concepts. ; Apothecary : Smoke in yer Dyes (bazaar) : Repent or Dye (upgraded) ; Attraction : ; Bank : For the Lava Money ; Commodities market : Pandora's Box (upgraded) ; Distillery : Fire on Ice (bazaar) : Red Red Rum (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Hot Property (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Beds Are Burning (bazaar) : Pottery Burn (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Hammered Inn (upgraded) ; Iron monger : The Forge (bazaar) : Aegean Armaments (upgraded) : Balls of Fire (upgraded) : Red Hot Poker (upgraded) ; Palace : Hall of Flame (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Blazing Paddles (bazaar) : Burnin Hull (upgraded) : Flaming Tigerships : Vulcan Vessels (upgraded) ; Tailor : Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire (bazaar) : Frying the Union Jacket (upgraded) : Seamly Dreams (upgraded) ; Weavery : Looming Inferno (bazaar) : Hot Lace (upgraded) ; Dusted Buildings : The Damned Irony (upgraded iron monger) : Knot Burning Heretics (upgraded weavery) : Smoke on the Water (upgraded shipyard) : Wharf Fare (upgraded shipyard) History Hephaestus' Forge is named for the mythical forge of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire and blacksmiths. The Hephaestus' Forge monument is located just southeast of Seamly Dreams. — 2004-07-17, Rogues' Pact seized Hephaestus' Forge in seven rounds. Rogues' Pact disbanded on 2004-12-20; Seraph's Nightmare retained control of Hephaestus' Forge. — 2005-04-02, Seraph's Nightmare successfully defended the island in a three round blockade against The Uprising. — 2005-07-02, Seraph's Nightmare successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Crimson Tide. — 2007-03-18, Seraph's Nightmare defended the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Avalon. — 2007-03-25, Seraph's Nightmare successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Avalon. — 2009-02-28, Hephaestus' Forge was attacked by Spirit of the Game and Victory Raiders. Victory Raiders won in four rounds with Seraph's Nightmare winning one round. The blockade was non-sinking. — 2009-03-08, Riot defeated Victory Raiders in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2010-10-24, Dark Passion defeated Riot in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2010-11-22, Dark Passion successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Riot. — 2011-1-15, Dark Passion successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Riot. — 2011-5-07, Bipolar defeated Dark Passion in a five round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-7-31, True Passion defeated Bipolar and fellow contender Booching Blaggards in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-10-8, Bipolar defeated True Passion in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-10-16, True Passion defeated Bipolar in a four round sinking blockade to retake control of the island. — 2012-1-07, Midnight Yacht Club defeated True Passion to take control of the island. True Passion did not defend. Category:Islands with pigs